


You Look Cute In That Apron (Chinese Translation Version)/当我们穿上围裙的时候，我们在谈什么

by orwell



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human/Animal Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orwell/pseuds/orwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Has been authorized by author in February 2015.</p>
<p>LOTS OF THANKS TO HallowedNight FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE THIS SWEET STORY !!!! <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Look Cute In That Apron (Chinese Translation Version)/当我们穿上围裙的时候，我们在谈什么

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Look Cute In That Apron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782736) by [HallowedNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight). 
  * A translation of [You Look Cute In That Apron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782736) by [HallowedNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight). 



> Has been authorized by author in February 2015.
> 
> LOTS OF THANKS TO HallowedNight FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE THIS SWEET STORY !!!! <3

当我们穿上围裙的时候我们在谈些什么

Hiccup 心塞的叹了一口气，穿上围裙，在脑内默默诅咒他那天为什么要来应聘Gobber先生这个大学咖啡店的工作。

说实话，连他都不记得这家咖啡店的名字，更别说那些只是来这儿（蹭网喝咖啡）的人了。这个地方虽然小，但是因为Wi-Fi很快，咖啡也不错，所以每天店里也算是人头攒动，客流量不小。

Gobber先生像是一艘巨大的笨拙的船，他看起来更适合出现在铁匠铺里而不是咖啡店。Hiccup比较相信Gobber只是一个绰号而非一个名字，但是他并不确定，也从没问过。毕竟Hiccup也不算是一个正统的名字，所以他也没有资格去评判别人。 

对于Hiccup而言，Berk大学是他最不想去的大学之一。为了更好的满足混血而非人类的需求，这所大学对他而言不仅太大了而且过于先进。

也不知道是什么原因，混血——— 一部分动物的血统，一部分人的血统，总是比和他们相同阶段的纯人类要更聪明。而也就是这个原因，导致了很多优秀的公立大学开始更加迎合混血的要求。

虽然公立大学并没有拒绝接受人类学生，但是对于大多数人类来说，想要进入像Berk这样顶尖的大学，几乎是不可能的。当然，凡事都有例外，很明显，Hiccup就不得不为Berk昂贵（而且是超乎想象的昂贵）的学费而打工。

就在Hiccup准备和他的同事吐槽Gobber更适合去当煤老板的时候，一群吵吵闹闹像是大三大四的学生，伴随着热度和香甜的夏日气息冲了进来。不过Hiccup突然意识到自己对于大学生活来说也还是一个大一的菜鸟，于是他迅速的拉回了自己的思绪，向在身后打开咖啡机的同事甜甜的笑了一下。

虽然并没有人注意到他，不过他一向不在意这些事情。他更想让自己和自己如牙签般纤细的身材远离那些可能不怀好意的上层人士。（即使是从Hiccup脸上一直蔓延到脖子后面的雀斑也不能改变这个状态。）

当Hiccup看到排在队伍最后的人时，一个发自心底的笑漫上了他的脸颊。这位龙族混血老是会在这个时间出现在咖啡厅，而Hiccup从今年初始的时候就对他有些动心了。龙族混血是稀有且总是手握重权的，世界上大多数知名的公司和集团都掌握在他们手中。

而让Hiccup心动的这一位龙族混血，比Hiccup更加瘦小轻盈，甚至还比他矮公分。他的皮肤染上了一层灰色，眼睛的颜色很奇特，像是镶入阳光碎片的绿宝石，乌黑凌乱的头发在他下颌优雅的舒展着。黑色的鳞片覆盖在他的上颊处，并一路蔓延到他的脖子和总是从他过大的（常常是黑色的）毛衣中露出的锁骨上。他的手和手臂上也有相同的鳞片，指尖都被尖锐的黑色的指甲所覆盖。这让他的手看上去更像爪子而非手。

“我猜还是和平常一样？”Hiccup牵起嘴角笑着看那个龙族混血靠近柜台。热巧克力是他唯一点过的饮品。龙族混血点了点头。趁他刷卡的时候Hiccup转头把他点的单告诉了咖啡师。热巧克力很快就做好了，所以Hiccup有机会在龙族混血坐下并且开始在电脑上埋头工作之前亲手把热巧克力递给他。

不少学生都把这个咖啡馆当作他们写作业的理想地点。宿舍的Wi-Fi简直烂的不忍直视，而Gobber提供的免费且优质的Wi-Fi，让他在大学城里非常受欢迎。

几个小时后，Hiccup终于可以脱下围裙拿上电脑，在回宿舍前享受一段时间免费的Wi-Fi了。周五晚上的咖啡馆出人意料的拥挤，只要快速的扫过一眼，就会发现唯一一个仅剩的位置现在也被Hiccup的龙族混血小朋友占了。强忍住傻笑（痴汉笑）的冲动，Hiccup滑到桌子旁边，发现龙族混血没有注意到他，然后笨拙的清了清喉咙。

“咳咳。。。介意我坐在这儿么？你看，我需要一个插头。。。”

龙族混血向上瞟了一眼，Hiccup艰难的咽下了一口唾沫，那双眼睛仿佛看进了他的灵魂。Hiccup几乎是立即就迷失在了那双深邃的眼睛里。事实上，他几乎都错过了那句从龙族混血口中飘然而出的“不介意。”

而当他意识到龙族混血每边牙床上至少有3个牙齿是看上去很邪恶（邪魅）的尖牙时，Hiccup不得不咬着自己的下唇（以防自己发出什么不合时宜的声音）

“哦，嗯。。。谢谢。”

“没事，龙族混血咕哝到，埋头回到了自己的学习中。

忽视掉不止一点的尴尬气氛，Hiccup拿出电脑，插上电源。当开机的声音打破咖啡店相对安静的氛围时，他尴尬的缩了缩身体。

而在被龙族混血偷偷穿过电脑上方的视线打断了几次之后，再让Hiccup保持沉默就有点过分了。。。

“所以，”他盯着面前的电脑屏幕说，“你确实知道这是一个咖啡店，对吧？你没必要每次都点热巧克力。”

龙族混血一边的眉毛微微的挑起，把目光转到Hiccup身上。Hiccup注意到他的眉毛并不是眉“毛”，而由是细小的鳞片和尖刺组成的。

“我喜欢巧克力，”他说，一边的嘴角扬起一抹轻微的弧度。

Hiccup做了一个奇怪的半耸肩半点头的动作，然后当龙族混血轻笑起来的时候，红色迅速的染上了他的脸颊。

“所以，你的名字是？”

“嗯。。。”Hiccup把电脑的屏幕向下压了压以便于能看清龙族混血，并且很开心的看到对方做了同样的事情。“答应我你不会嘲笑我？

龙族混血随即就幸灾乐祸的笑了起来，不过无论如何，他答应了Hiccup的条件。

“我叫Hiccup。”Hiccup转了转眼睛。“世上最傻名字之一，对吧？”

龙族混血从鼻子里发出一声轻哼。“是么？那试试Toothless”

Hiccup 嘲弄的扬起两边眉毛。“但是你有牙齿。”

“我出生的时候没有，后来他们才长出来的。”他带着露出尖牙的轻笑顽皮的说到。Hiccup咽下一大口唾沫，那些牙齿看起来仿佛真的会  
带来伤害，如果Toothless无论因为什么原因想要咬♂某个人的话。

这个简单的对话似乎打破了之前尴尬的气氛，男孩们再次回到他们的学习中，并时不时的交谈着。咖啡厅渐渐的空了下来。几个小时之后，Hiccup 从他的古代挪威语论文中抬起头来，注意到Toothless 收起了他的电脑。

而Toothless也收到了来自他的视线，笑着站了起来。

“那么。。。之后再见？”

Hiccup轻轻的笑起来。“嗯。。。也许吧。”他看着Toothless转身离开，但是他的嘴巴却不受控制的张开了，“嘿！嗯。。。事实上，你想以后一起去吃点午饭或者什么的东西吗？” 他挂着一个笨拙的微笑，看着龙族混血再次转过身来，扇形的尾巴优雅的绕在脚踝处。

“当然，那应该很有趣。”Toothless低头看向Hiccup，一个狡黠的微笑再次回到他的脸上。“也许下一次你就不会表现的如此羞怯了。”

Hiccup 抑制不住的扬起嘴角。“也许吧。。。不过别抱太大的希望。”

Toothless低笑一声，转身在背后挥了挥手。Hiccup目送着他离开直到他尖尖的尾巴划过门框，然后瘫倒在自己的座位上，叹了口气。

“完了。。。我居然连他的电话号码都没有拿到，”Hiccup自言自语道，收起了自己的电脑。“唉，他可能周一还会来这儿，到时候我可以再问。”

突然，他为自己的成功而兴奋了起来。毕竟，谁想得到一个龙族混血会对自己这样骨瘦如柴的怪人感兴趣呢？感觉重新充满了电，Hiccup抓起他的背包甩到肩上，向咖啡厅里的几个朋友挥了挥手，昂首阔步的走进了夏季的暮色中。

Hiccup一直很厌恶在工作后步行回家的那段路程。即使白天逐渐的变长了，对他而言，外面还是有一点太黑了。万幸的是，有几条小道（而且令人感激的没有阴森的感觉）可以让这段步行保持在10分钟以内，所以，走路回家事实上也没有那么糟。

而今天，要走的第一条小道看起来却不像平日那样让人安心。Hiccup能感觉到有人在背后注视着他，他告诉自己不要胡思乱想，可是脑洞就是停不下来。

突然，一个像爪子一样的手抓住了他的肩膀，温柔的把他推倒了最近的墙上（壁咚）。就在一声毫无男子气概的尖叫快要溢出Hiccup的嘴唇时，他感觉到另一双唇凑过来，吞下了他的声音。

意识到他被（强）吻了，Hiccup不安的张大了眼睛，但很快的放松下来。因为他看到了眼前那双半睁着的像是闪着金子光泽的碧绿色眼睛。Toothless几乎和他脚尖抵着脚尖去亲吻他。Hiccup看着他的神情，觉得可爱极了。当他准备加深这个吻，抱住眼前的龙族混血的时候，Toothless 微笑着拉开了他们的距离。他的脸看上起比平时更暗一点，Hiccup突然意识到站在他面前的龙族是脸红了，因此不由得笑了出来。

“抱歉吓到了你，”Toothless快速的辩解道，“但是我想这么做很久了。”

Hiccup感觉他的脖子都红了，脸上的微笑也慢慢变成了傻笑。他非常确定自己的脸一定红通了，但是他根本来不及去在意这些。“嗯。。。说实话，我也是。”

“很好。”Toothless狡黠的（有牙的）笑再次蹦回他的脸上。他靠在Hiccup的身上，把一只手插进Hiccup裤子的后兜。“之前忘给你我的电话号码了。。。回到宿舍的时候记得给我发短信。”屁股上传来的针刺的感觉让Hiccup在Toothless把手拿出来之前条件反射性的颤了颤。

龙族混血那像爪子般的指甲比看起来更加尖锐。

“嗯。。。我会的，”Hiccup低下笑着回答，从裤兜里抽出那张Toothless刚刚放进去的纸条。而当他抬头的时候，Toothless已经离开了。

“我很期待一起去吃午饭，”龙族混血没有回头。“你穿着围裙的样子很好看。你应该考虑多穿穿它。”

“我也是，我是说那个午餐，”Hiccup回应道。“顺便说一声，你脸‘红’的样子也很可爱。”

Toothless向着Hiccup的方向比了一个不雅的手势，轻轻的笑了起来。“龙艰不拆ಠ_ಠ”


End file.
